Kingdom Of My Heart
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: John joins the Orton family on a vacation to Walt Disney World. Something unexpected happens while he is there. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

John Cena took a long sip out of his glass of iced tea. He was worn out. Though he had to admit today had been lots of fun. He was on his first day of his Walt Disney World vacation with Randy, Sam, and their daughter Alanna. They had spent a fun filled day exploring the Magic Kingdom.

Now they were about to enjoy a yummy buffet style dinner at 1900 Park Fare where they would soon be joined by Cinderella and her Prince, as well as the wicked Stepmother and Stepsisters.

Alanna looked adorable. Sam had taken her to the Bibbity Bobbity Boutique earlier in the day and she had arrived in time for dinner, dressed like her favorite character, Cinderella. Sam had even got into the spirit and was sporting a tiara and some fancy makeup.

"My ladies...you look lovely." Randy said to them as he helped Alanna into her chair and then pulled out Sam's for her.

"Thank you, my handsome prince." Sam replied, kissing Randy on the cheek.

John smiled. It made him happy to see Randy and Sam so in love. It also made him wish things had been better between him and Elizabeth. He sighed and took another sip of his tea.

Just then, John saw Alanna's eyes light up, and she squealed with surprise and John knew that Cinderella must have just arrived.

John smiled. It was so nice seeing Alanna having such a lovely time. But something inside him wished that Elizabeth was still here and that they had a little girl or boy of their own to bring on the trip as well.

John didn't have much time to wallow in his feelings. Cinderella and Prince Charming approached the table.

"Well hello there, princess. Did you have a nice day today?" Cinderella asked Alanna.

"Yeah...we went on lots of cool rides. Daddy got his picture taken with Goofy. We saw the parade. My favorite part was You and the other princesses." Alanna rambled on.

"Well that's wonderful...I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself here in the Magic Kingdom." Cinderella smiled at Alanna as she took her autograph book and signed it.

Just then Cinderella turned her attention to John.

"My! You sure are a big, strong fellow! You could be one of our palace guards!" John wasn't too sure but he thought he saw a wink from Cinderella as well. She was totally flirting with him. This was funny. He decided to try and play it cool; but found that it was impossible.

"I like to work out." he told Cinderella and then went back to his plate of food.

Later on after dinner Randy kept teasing John about his interaction with Cinderella, saying that he should try and find her so they could hook up. So he had seen the wink as well...Damn! John had hoped that it had been a private moment between the two of them.

Besides, she was an employee of Disney World. There was no guarantee that he would see her again. She probably played many different characters. She could be anywhere in the park.

John went to sleep that night...and dreamed of pretty blonde girls, mice, and glass slippers. When he woke the next morning, ready for Day 2 at Magic Kingdom, he had his mind made up. He would find Cinderella, and he would ask her on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day two of John's adventures at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World found him accompanying Randy and Alanna on a trip around the park to go on some of her favorite rides again. Samantha was indulging in a spa day and would be joining them for dinner later that evening at Cinderella's Royal Table.

After a while they made their way to Pixie Hollow, so that they could take Alanna for a meet and greet with the Disney Fairies. She was very excited, and John had to admit he enjoyed watching her have so much fun. He held in a sigh as these thoughts made him wish that he had kids of his own to enjoy this vacation with.

As they waited in line. Alanna's excitement grew and grew. Finally they were next in line. First up was Rosetta, the Garden Fairy. She greeted Alanna, complimenting her on her pink T shirt, saying she must be a Garden Fairy like her.

"No. I just like Pink." Alanna replied.

"Me too! It's my favorite color." the fairy said as she signed Alanna's autograph book and they posed for a picture.

Next up was Fawn the Animal Fairy. She was really funny. Asking all kinds of questions about "The Mainland." and she also asked Alanna if she had any pets at home. Alanna told her that she did. Her gold fish named Nemo. Fawn got excited and said she knew that Alanna was an Animal Fairy. She signed Alanna's book and they posed for a picture as well.

Finally they came to the last stop at Pixie Hollow and Alanna got very excited as she found herself face to face with her favorite; Tinkerbell!

"Hi there! My name's Tinkerbell! What's yours?" Tink said to her.

"Alanna." she answered.

"What a pretty name." Tink said, with a big smile.

It was then that Tink turned her attention to the two grown men who were with Alanna and when she noticed John she smiled and said.

"My! You sure are a big fellow! You're not a pirate, are you?" And then she winked.

John's heart skipped a beat as he realized that this was the same girl who had been dressed as Cinderella last night at dinner! He smiled and winked back.

"No ma'am. Not a pirate. Just like to keep myself in good shape." He answered.

"Well you certainly do that." Tink said with another small wink.

Tink took Alanna's Autograph book and signed it then. She posed for a picture with Alanna and John and Randy. And as they said goodbye, John was kicking himself for not trying to say something to her quietly...but she had been on the job and the last thing he wanted to do was get the poor girl fired.

They sat down for a rest on a nearby bench after Pixie Hollow. Alanna was looking through all of her auotgraphs that she had gotten and suddenly she giggled.

"Uncle John." she said.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"There's one here for you. From Tinkerbell."

"Let me see it." John said.

Sure enough, there it was, written in lime green ink:

_To the man who says he is NOT a pirate._

_I would love to see you again sometime_

_Call me._

_Love, Tinkerbell._

Her phone number was written underneath. Along with her real name, Emily.

John's heart began racing. This really was happening to him. He had joined Randy and Samantha on this vacation to try and forget about his divorce and everything which had happened to him over the past year. He certainly had not been expecting to meet someone on this trip and especially not someone who worked at Disney.

"Alanna, sweetie, I'm gonna take this page from your book." He said.

"It's yours. You can have it." she said.

"Thank you sweetie. You're a good girl."

John couldn't keep the smile from his face as he folded the little sheet of paper and slipped it into the pocket of his Khaki shorts.

As they made their way back to the hotel for dinner that evening, John made up his mind that he would phone Emily that night and ask her out.


End file.
